I Won't Run Anymore
by TheCrytato
Summary: Bree keeps on leaving Adam in the dust. Adam hasn't ever really acknowledged it, but this time, he throws a tantrum. (one-shot) (sibling fluff)


**Author's Note:**

 **I've had a lot more free time lately than usual, so hopefully this update will makeup for all of the times I wasn't able to get on and upload stories. This one is Adam and Bree sibling bonding/fluff. NOT Adee or whatever the ship name is - sorry to the shippers!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Lab Rats or anything else you may recognize. (This one-shot** ** _does_** **take place during Bionic Island. Davenport is on the mainland and Douglas is busy doing whatever, so he's not there to witness the fluff.)**

 **[Page Break]**

There Bree was again, running from Adam and Chase like she was the fastest - oh, wait. Never mind.

Adam really didn't like how much Bree ran from him. It was weird; she normally only seemed to run from him whenever he mentioned spending time with her. She always seemed to have time for hanging out with her friends, though. This upsetted Adam. Maybe he wanted to spend time with Bree, too. She _was_ his sister!

This time, Bree ran all the way to Paris, the place she had wanted to go since she was four, or three. At one point, they had planned on going to Paris together. Adam still wanted to go, but Bree seemed to have forgotten all about Adam. Adam huffed like he was about the throw a tantrum and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Chase stared at him in confusion. This was weird for his older brother.

"What's going on with you?" Chase asked.

Adam whined. "Bree's going to Paris without me. We had _plans_ to go to Paris together, Chase! _Together_!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "And she left you here with me. That's just peachy."

 **[Page Break]**

Bree returned at around four o'clock in the afternoon. She was wearing a French beret and wearing a new striped shirt she must've gotten. Bree had a big smile on her face, which only angered Adam.

"Man, Paris was beautiful!" Bree boasted. "You guys should go check it out sometime!"

"Yeah, I would've checked it out if you hadn't had forgotten about me." Adam scoffed. Bree stared at him in amazement, and Chase sighed in annoyance.

"He's all yours." Chase scoffed, leaving the room.

Bree turned to Chase, watching as the sliding doors closed behind their younger brother. She turned back to Adam. "What's your problem?"

"Don't you remember, Bree?" Adam teased. "We had plans to go to Paris, together. I guess friends come before your brother."

"Adam, what're you talking about?" Bree asked.

"You keep running from me, and I hate it! I really do!" Adam shouted. He went to punch the wall, but Bree stopped him.

She looked him straight in the eyes, ready for an argument if there was going to be one. Bree was ready to fight with her brother, and this hurt Adam because he knew how much he did this with Chase. When him and Chase got into an argument, they battled. He's never been in a fight with a Bree over an argument, but he knows now that she expects one.

He leaned over and hugged her. Tears slid down his face and onto Bree's new striped shirt. "Please, Bree, don't run from me again."

Bree hugged him back, sniffles coming from her.

"I won't." He could feel Bree smile onto his shoulder. "Let's hope you didn't ruin this shirt with tears, because we're going back to Paris. Oh, and Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, try to tell me _before_ I run off. Or at least try to stop me from running." Bree grinned.

"Okay." Adam sniffled. "I love you."

"Love you, too, ya big hunk."

 **[Page Break]**

 **This isn't my best work, but I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy one-shot anyways!**

 **Check out some of my other sibling bonding/fluff stories:**

 _ **Brothers Do Care:**_ **Adam and Chase always pick on each other, but what if one day it changes? (first LR fic) /one-shot\ [brother bonding]**

 _ **Bree Loves You, Too:**_ **Bree told Owen that she likes him, but something about the whole situation seems... off. Will Chase be there by her side, and what will happen when Bree eavesdrops on one of their conversations? (one-shot) (sibling fluff)**


End file.
